


I Saw Red

by Katcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because apparently there aren't enough fics out there with Cat being kidnapped by Non. Enjoy my take on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Red

Cat Grant heard her car pull up and headed outside. It was late and she was unamused. She climbed into the backseat and slid into the middle just as she did every morning. Cat Grant didn’t do window seats where just anyone on the streets could see her.

After being in the car for only a few moments, she glanced out of the window and frowned, “Is there a detour? Why are we not taking the normal route?” Her driver didn’t speak and she quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t like to repeat myself.”

“Sorry, Miss Grant. You won’t be going to work today,” Cat furrowed her eyebrows and looked up towards the front of the car. True she didn’t normally make a habit of learning her driver’s faces, but she couldn’t recall ever seeing this one before.

“You’ll have to excuse me. I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

“You heard me correctly, human. You won’t be making it to work this morning,” Cat swallowed and picked her phone up out of her bag, “Go ahead, no electronic device within three feet of this vehicle will work.”

oooOOooOOooo

Kara ran through the streets with Miss Grant’s hot latte from Noonan’s. She had been running late after sleeping through her alarm and had used super speed to get dressed and ready for the day, but not even Supergirl could make the coffee line move more quickly than it did.

The girl forewent the elevator and sped up the stairs. She sighed as she stepped onto the floor and saw that she had in fact beaten Miss Grant to work and didn’t have to worry about a lecture or losing her job.

The girl sat her things down at her desk and looked up when Winn and James approached her desk to chat.

oooOOooOOooo

Cat sat on the concrete ground and could hear the man moving around behind her. She ground her teeth together in irritation. He’d driven them to an abandoned building, drug her inside, tied her hands behind her back, and sat her down facing away from him so she couldn’t even see what he was up to.

The woman didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking up when he stepped in front of her and kept her gaze focused intently on the ground. Her chin was gripped tightly and her face was ripped up to look at him. She fought not to cry out in pain and clenched her jaw tightly.

“Tell Supergirl to come get you,” Was said as he held a camera up in front of her. She glanced to the lens but didn’t say anything before looking back to him, “I won’t repeat myself,” She didn’t give in though, in true Cat Grant fashion and a moment later a hard slap was connecting with the side of her face and she let out a grunt but held back the rest of what she wanted to let out. She wanted to scream in pain but merely spat blood out to the side and glared up at him, “Tell Supergirl to come get you.”

Cat spat again and glared at him for a moment before looking into the camera lens, “Supergirl, I suppose you could come get me if you’d like,” Was said snarkily and the man pursed his lips before walking away from her again. Cat let her jaw hang loose and grimaced at the blood that dropped out but wouldn’t cry in front of her captor.

oooOOooOOooo

“So is someone going to give her the same spiel she gives us for being late?” Kara looked down after Winn spoke when her phone beeped and heard another joke be thrown out. She had a text from an unknown number and pressed play on the video. Even with it turned down low enough so her friends didn’t hear it, she heard it loud and clear.

Kara’s eyes’ flashed and Winn and James looked up when a blur moved away from them and out of the balcony before zooming into the sky.

“Do you think she noticed that she didn’t change?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cat was starting to grow anxious and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her hands were shaking and the ropes used to tie her up were starting to tear at her skin as she squirmed in them. She could hear the man moving around behind her and she knew he could probably hear her heart jump each time he neared her.

The woman jumped slightly as a loud thud was heard behind her and the ground shook, “Ah, Supergirl, how nice of you to finally join us,” Cat let out a tiny breath of relief. She trusted Supergirl.

“Well, I do normally come when I’m called,” Was bit back quickly and Cat almost smiled in appreciation of the girl’s wit, “You’ll leave Miss Grant out of this, Non.”

“You see, Little One, I can’t do that. She’s your human and you come to her no matter what,” Cat furrowed her eyebrows. Seriously?

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ah, Astra the only one that can use that term now?” Cat could hear the man pacing. Trying to act like this was all some little meet up, “I suppose you two have worked out all of your issues.”

The next thing Cat heard was a whoosh of clothing and the sounds of slapping, things breaking, and the slamming of something hard into the cement wall. The woman held her head over her lap and closed her eyes. She had no desire to see Supergirl get ripped apart and had no desire to see her do the ripping either.

She jumped yet again as something touched her hands which were still tied behind her back, “Sorry,” Was whispered out and the woman sighed and relaxed as she was untied. She looked up when Supergirl knelt in front of her.

Her hair was swept back into a bun. She wore a white blouse, burgundy pants, and her infamous Oxfords. The woman almost smirked but couldn’t find it in her to do so. Kara’s glasses had been thrown off at some point so that the lead lining didn’t inhibit her and her blue eyes practically pierced through Cat.

“Are you okay?” The woman stared for a long moment before nodding, “Are you sure?”

“Kara,” The woman reached out and placed a hand over the girl’s shoulder and felt her muscles tensing under the touch, “I’m fine,” The younger blonde finally nodded, “What about-” She trailed off and gestured behind her.

Kara grimaced and shook her head, “Maybe, don’t look in that direction?” Cat just nodded. She didn’t want to see what Supergirl could truly do when provoked, “Can I pick you up?” The older woman nodded and Kara looped an arm under her knees and one around her back before standing and holding her easily.

“You know you didn’t change right?”

“Yeah, you may have to run some damage control for me,” Cat smiled softly and nodded before Kara was floating them upwards and out the way she had come in. Cat settled against her and finally took a deep breath. She could feel her body still in a frenzy but she was at least calming down somewhat.

“Kara, you’re shaking,” Was said softly. The girl didn’t respond and Cat reached up and touched her jaw gently, “Kara.”

“I’m going to set you down for a second, okay?” The woman nodded and Kara descended to the beach they had been flying over. Cat was sat to her feet and Kara gave her a once over before rocketing forward. Cat watched laser beams shoot in every direction as the girl expelled her anger and took a seat on the sand assuming that this might take a moment. 

The girl shot into the sky and out of sight so Cat inspected her wrists. They were fine except for a bit of chafing that would heal easily. She reached up to touch her jaw and winced slightly but decided that it was merely bruised and not broken.

The woman was staring blankly at the ocean when the girl touched back down softly in front of her and she looked up, “Sorry about that.”

“Do you feel better?” Kara nodded but didn’t meet her eyes. Cat stood and approached her slowly, “Kara?”

“God, I’m so sorry,” Was said as she turned away from her. Kara wrenched her hands through her hair and Cat watched the immaculate bun fall into loose waves down her back. The girl was shaking again, but this didn’t seem like the same anger as before, “This never would have happened if it weren’t for me.”

“I would be dead if it weren’t for you,” Was whispered out, but Cat knew Kara would hear her. She was right. Kara spun to face her with tears streaming down her face and held her arms out.

“Are you kidding?! He took you because of me, Cat!” The woman paused for a moment. Kara nor Supergirl had ever called her anything other than Miss Grant, “That was my uncle. He took you to get to me!”

“And you killed him to save me,” Was murmured out and Kara’s eyes snapped to her own, “Why?”

“It had to be done,” Was whispered out.

“No, you were angry. He pissed you off. It irked something in you that he took me. What was that all about?” Cat asked tentatively but with an authority in her voice that only Cat Grant could manage.

“I would have reacted the same way for any other citizen, Miss Grant,” Cat watched as the girl fidgeted and reached to adjust the glasses that weren’t there.

“I think we both know that’s not true, Kara. And your uncle knew too,” She watched Kara pace back and forth for a long moment before the girl finally faced her, “Kara, ‘She’s your human and you come to her no matter what’ what does that mean?” Was asked and Kara was shaking yet again.

“It means what it means,” Was finally said softly as she sank down to the sand and tugged her knees to her chest, “It means what it means.”

Cat sank down to her knees in front of Kara and smirked at her, “Well, forgive me, Keira, but I don’t know what that means,” She saw the girl’s lips twitch and smirked in slight accomplishment, “So why don’t you explain it to me, Supergirl?”

“It means…” She trailed off and ran her hands through her hair again, “It means exactly what you think it means, Cat. It means that I’ve fallen head over heels for you. It means that this mighty Kryptonian you see before you can be crushed to pieces at your will. It means that should anyone ever want to get to me, should anyone ever want to hurt me, they will take you. They will hurt you. They will kill you. All because I couldn’t keep my little school girl crush under control without it blooming into love of all things.”

Kara ended her rant with tears spilling from her eyes and her face tilted downwards so she didn’t have to look at Cat and see her reaction. Cat stared at her long after she had finished speaking before shifting forward on her knees and gripping Kara’s hands in her own. The girl’s head snapped up as Cat crawled into her lap and wrapped her body around the younger blonde’s.

“Miss Grant?”

“Kara, you just confessed your undying love for me. Please call me Cat,” Was felt more than heard as Cat spoke with her face pressed into Kara’s neck. Kara slowly wound her arms around the woman after realizing she wasn’t about to move and hugged her like she had wanted to for years, “And just in case you haven’t noticed, because let’s be real, your powers of observation and secret keeping are terrible at best, I’m in love with you too.”

Kara felt her heart beat so wildly that she was sure it was going to fly right out of her chest, “You’re not just saying that because you’re still high on the adrenalin of being kidnapped, right?”

“I don’t say things I don’t mean. You of all people should know that,” Was said as she finally pulled her face from Kara’s neck and looked her in the eye, “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too,” Was said and Cat watched the brightest smile she’d ever seen from anyone spread across Kara’s face. Her own smile was cut off as the girl leaned forward and pressed their lips together for the first time and Cat all but melted against her, “I should take you home now,” Was mumbled against her lips as the girl stood without sitting her down and lifted off of the ground with Cat Grant still in her arms.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara landed on the balcony of her beach house and gently sat Cat to her feet. The woman unlocked the door with her access code and opened the door for herself and Kara. 

Her assistant followed her into the house only after Cat reached back and gripped her hand in her own. She tugged softly and pulled the girl with her through the house and into the den, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Was asked softly and Cat spun to face Kara and stepped close to her to answer.

“Kara, I promise you that I am fine. I will be a little sore tomorrow, but I am fine,” Was said definitively and without room for argument.

“Okay. I just… I got that video and all I could see was red. I mean, he hit you, Cat. He hit you,” The shorter woman grimaced.

“I forgot about that video. I’m sorry you saw that and I’m sorry I was so crass as well,” Kara was shaking her head before she could even finish her sentence.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Cat. You did what you do. I’m just glad I was able to do what I do.”

“Thank you for that, by the way. I forgot to say so earlier.”

“You never have to thank me for saving your life,” Was whispered out as she reached out and pulled Cat back into her arms, “You never do.”


End file.
